galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-0810
ARC-0810 or "Tank" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper of Purple squad and the Grand Army of the Republic who wore a strong Delta armour. Tank particpated in the Second battle of Maridun and Rectus IV. Tank was a strong fighter to purple squad and was very skilled with grenades and DC-17A hand blasters and DC-15S blasters as well. Tank was an independant thinker who had his own method of fighting droids and other enemies. Tank was masterful at tactics and knew how to get the job done right. Tank was later killed during the Battle of Jinabar. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Tank was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Tank was trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. Tank was chosen to be trained as an ARC Trooper so he trained to be one. He trained in the use of heavy weapons, light weapons and close combat, but after that he trained to be a clone commando, which meant more training he had his wrist installment. After finishing his training Tank joined clone group Golden Squad. Battle of Devaron During the Battle of Devaron Tank was killed from a blaster bolt to the neck. His own armour couldn't save him from dying in the Battle that cost him his life.When the battle finshed he was given a farewell and buried next to CL-4444 "Costin" because the honor was there. Tank was a good clone who didn't deserve to die on Devaron and not in a harsh battle they were finally winning. Tank also particpated in the battle of Rectuc IV and Maridun. During the battle of Maridun he was on the ground first fighting droids with his DC-17A hand blasters before backup arrived he shoot atleast 60 droids before the squad finished them off. He was also present when clone killer killed Dogma and Knockout. They escaped with two men down. During the battle of Rectus IV he was also first to land shooting through atleast 130 droids before the squad landed.During Rectus he resuced Frostbite from falling to his death from a droid that was about to step on his feet. And during the battle of Devaron he landed with the squad after been told to by ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." to stay with the group for once. He stormed in when things got heated up between Purple Squad and droids. Unfortunately he was killed from a blaster bolt to the neck. His attitude towards his brothers sometimes could be cold or harsh and sometimes even happy. Tank also was the only clone in Purple Squad with a Delta armour that had a retractible blade in the wrist, but even armor can be your downfall. When he was shot he told DV not to leave him on Devaron to take him back to the cruiser but it was to late 2 minutes later he died from the blast to the neck knowing he wouldn't survive Devaron he said to DV " Fight for freedom fight for your brothers and fight for you" before dying from lack of oxygen to the brain. DV contacted Costin Jr. saying that Tank was down and Costin Jr. said "He was a good soldier like all of us we are fighting for freedom, he didn't deserve it he will be missed greatly". But what they didn't know was that the blast pad in his helmet protected him from the shot. Weapons and personality DV on his first mission lost his brother Tank and almost losing Gree to battle droids. Tank's appereance was a short haircut and three scars across his face and he was 1:83 metres tall like all clones in the army. Tank also used a DC-15A blaster rifle but only used this in the battle of Devaron he used his DC-17 hand blasters in all battle he particpated in and survived. Tank also a cranky/bossy/happy personallity. "You are the crazy one of all your brothers. So it wont matter who doesnt see this." Faked Death On Devaron When Tank was left on Devaron from his injuries he awoke to see angry civilians. He didn't know what happened but he knew he had survived something tragic. He contacted the army to come and pick him up. But was refused because he'd been put into the battle log "KIA". He told the army he was hurt badly and the Devaronians couldn't do anything. The Army refused to help Tank and blocked contact after that. But when Jr. found out he was over the moon his delta trooper survived. "I want him back here now! Under immediate medical care!" "But Captain!" "NO BUTS GET HIM BACK HERE now!" Jr. got his way and Tank was found and located to have a servere lacerations to his legs and face. Tank was taken for medical assitance and he was un-noted as KIA because his helmet was never taken off to show he was truly dead. Downed Feelings For Them After being released from Medical camp, Tank was welcomed with arms by many, but was ignored at Notts (Before Notts left the army). "You never should've 'pretended' to die on Devaron. I'm not stupid Tank, the delta armour is more supportive then regular clones. The blast would've hit a blast pad and knocked you out. I was one of the makers for the Katarn-class armour.." Notts said. Tank replied with. "It got DV to think. Brothers or battles. He didn't know what to do.. I was stranded after they left. I was attacked by the locals. Some of the lacerations were so deep, I had to use mud to stop bleeding." Notts then walked away yelling 'Bullshit' before Tank walked up to him and showed a hologram of what he went through. Notts said he was lucky he didn't get more. Tank then talked to his brothers saying that. "You know the blast pad in my armour? Stopped me from dying.." Costin got up in anger said. "You were the first to 'fall' and then my son! How do you want to know how it feels! My father is alive, only just after being found on Maridun. You are just a coward.. Expect no-one to help you out when the next battle comes.." Costin Jr and the rest of the team walked out. The Trust lost Tank was called for battle by Jr. but was told to lose the Katarn-class armour. Tank knew that he wasn't getting any love after coming back fro the 'dead'. Tank was on Jinabar with Golden Squad and was just about to sneak-attack a contingent of battle droids. Tank was overrun by the droids and then he tried to attack and call for help by comlink. "Sir, I know you don't like me at the moment, but I am overrun by battle droids and I need backup! Can you please send some! Tank out." It was too late by the time help came to his aid he was dead. Blast holes were all over his armour and his weapon sprawled beside him. Pahu lowered himself and told his other brother that Tank was really dead. He lifted off his helmet and saw the face of Tank, bloodied and bruised. Pahu turned his comlink on and said "Tank is down and out. Killed in action." Costin was scared and said "Okey take him back to Kamino.." Heated debate Tank was still in the Medical Base when ARC-5688 came in and said "ARC-0810, you've wasted our time in rescuing you, we've had to send most of our other squads to other places." Tank pulled himself up and said "Sir, it wasn't my fault I'd got gunned down and taken my armour off to get myself to safety." Quinn was furious and said "YOU, know that we cannot waste what little resources we have to find another clone who has been left for dead on some planet that is vast and dangerous." Medical officers came around to Quinn and said "Quinn, you know what he went through, is tough but we have to save our brothers no matter what." Quinn then started yelling at the Medics. "Did you hear me? I don't care, how his condition is, we have little time and little resources to rescue shot down/ injured brothers. Tank you're lucky that you haven't been stood down by me or Golden Squad." Quinn then walked away to the exit. Tank wasn't gonna take it anymore. He rushed up to Quinn and punched him in the face knocking Quinn out. "Yeah, Quinn. I know the 'vital' resources used to save a brother who just manages to survive the wilderness of Devaron. I know what it takes. I was trained as a commando and you think, verbally blasting me for it is ok? You're mistaken Quinn." Quinn laying on the ground and managed to say "Verbal blast? Ha.. sorry..." Quinn said. "Sorry is something, you need to learn about Quinn. Golden Squad is my home. I let everyone down yes, but I also put my commando training to use!" Quinn tried to get up, "You're right. I know I was abit of an ass just then, but I'm stressing that I cannot , help everyone who goes missing." Costin Jr walked in and said "Quinn! Leave now!" Quinn turned and wiped his face to see blood. Jr said "We saved Tank because he knows how tough commando life can be. So if you are going to be rude to me or MY team you can either get lost or get out of the squad. I'm sick of the fighting that goes on in the Squad." Jr then looked at the medical officers. "Treat Quinns broken nose, before I punch something." Quinn stood up to be hit in the back of the head by guards. "What are you doing guards?" "Quinn has been moved to try and complete Commando training. If he survives we'll let him contiune in GS, but for now leave it to us." Tank then yelled back, "Put him down! Are you crazy! You cannot do that! Even as a Clone Commando it was difficult to do. Leave it." The guards dropped Quinn and one kicked him in the ribs. Tank said "No one but me, says how to a clones job." Promoted from nothing During his rehabilation Tank was promoted to the rank of Commando Sergeant. Tank was using his time to recover to build up his lost strength. He was using the treadmill and the quick-tread bike to bulk up like he was before. Tank used the gym for hours and knew how much be he needed to get back into the squad. "Its something that some people need to do. I work with this and it never shows anything." Death on Jinabar During the attack on Jinabar, Tank was hiding whilst doing a dangerous reconnaisance mission. But he was spotted by the enemy and couldn't move fast enough to get away, so he shot as many as he could but he was shot back and killed by the blaster fire. He was later found and he was buried with military honors. Category:Clones